Catalyst
by MermaidInTheAttic
Summary: Jack Frost y Pitch Black son dos corazones paganos que actúan por su cuenta, el frio y la oscuridad se topan un día con una joven con el corazón roto, desterrada y en la huida de su propio hogar. La reina desertora caerá en la tentación de estos individuos, manchando su alma, corazón y cuerpo. Dark/AU. JackxElsaxPitch.


**Se que van a decir algo asi como de 'Que!? Otro fanfic diferente!?' Ya se, ya se, aun me falta terminar los demás que tengo en curso peroooooo, téngame paciencia… Queria hacer esto por diversión y para desahogarme un poco e tenido un par de meses difíciles, me gustaría contarles todo pero siento que simplemente me estresare aun mas si lo cuento x'D, asi que mejor les dejo este hermoso fanfic lleno de lemons(¿?), tragedias, maldad, un horocrux(¿?), la caja de pandora(¿?), el necronomicon(¿?) y una foto de cthulu(¿?), ok no tanto asi x'D, quería explorar el lado oscuro de Elsa asi que por eso escribi este trio de villanos ehehehe ;) , que hablando de Lado Oscuro….. Quiero anunciar que pronto escribiré unos fic Reylo (KyloRenxRey), si tienen alguna idea ya saben pueden comentarmela, bueno eso seria todo!**

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de esto ;P si lo hiciera no ocuparía buscar trabajo nunca mas x'D. Solo mi trama pero :P, no es que eso me deje dinero alguno… -llora(¿?-**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abriendo las puertas de par en par la ahora Reina de Arandelle intento emprender la huida, dejando detrás de si casi todo el salón del trono congelado, además de a un sinfín de testigos aterrorizados. La mente de Elsa era un mar de gritos y balbuceos inaudibles, incomprensibles y distantes. La albina solo había cometido error tras error durante toda su vida hasta entonces, y al parecer aún continuaban apilándose, ya que en el atrio del castillo la chica intento salir corriendo sin dar explicaciones, pero la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor solo se lo dificulto aún más. En un intento de mantener a todos fuera del alcance de sus poderes la chica comenzó a entrar en pánico, congelando así una fuente en cuanto tuvo contacto con esta, muchos le miraron extrañados mientras que otros gritaron con horror e inclusive salieron corriendo. El daño estaba hecho, justo en ese momento las puertas del castillo se abrieron de par en par mostrando al Duque de Weselton junto a sus lacayos, ordenando detenerle a toda costa, Elsa levanto ambas manos implorando que no se acercasen, que no deseaba lastimarles, pero de nuevo sus poderes actuaron por su cuenta lanzando hielo directamente hacia el duque.

Esta vez la Reina no espero momento alguno, girándose sobre sus talones para así salir corriendo de aquel lugar, sabiendo muy en lo profundo de su corazón que aquello solo empeoraría las cosas. La chica comenzó a sentir algo húmedo y cálido descender por sus mejillas, con su mano desnuda la joven limpio su rostro cayendo en cuenta que estaba llorando, la albina se detuvo unos segundos al notar como las lágrimas se congelaban en sus manos al tacto. Mirando a su alrededor la Reina aprecio que el clima había cambiado drásticamente, el cielo lucia _herido_ literalmente, como si llorase junto con ella, manchas de color negro y amoratado comenzaron a cubrir el firmamento causando que el viento tomara fuerza acompañado de nieve y escarcha, ¿todo aquello lo había causado ella? Quizás a eso se debía que el clima fuese tan tempestuoso, el temor en su interior se sentía de la misma manera. Fue hasta que al escuchar la voz de su hermana llamarle desde la cercanía nuestra joven reina salió de aquel transe, recordando que se encontraba huyendo de su propio reino, de su propia familia.

Retomando su camino la albina continúo corriendo, preguntándose si realmente sabia hacia donde se dirigía, si siquiera tenía una remota idea de a dónde podía ir. Tomando una brusca desviación la chica se encontró con un callejón sin salida, o eso pensó ella. Nuestra joven yacía delante del puerto y el ancho mar que se abría mas allá, si tan solo pudiese nadar tan rápido… pensó para sus adentros nuestra reina al ver a lo lejos la costa opuesta al puerto, donde el mar perdía su nombre y se transformaba en todos los ríos que recorrían aquella basta tierra. La joven volvió a escuchar los llamados de su hermana, esta vez acompañada de más voces las cuales gritaban cosas incomprensibles para la albina, sintiendo como el pánico y la tormenta crecían dentro de su pecho la joven tomo un temeroso paso hacia delante, colocando su pie sobre las negras y agitadas aguas, dejando escapar un sonido de asombro al notar como estas se congelaban bajo sus pasos la albina corrió desesperadamente, logrando asi poner un poco de distancia entre ella y sus perseguidores ya que estos dudaron si debían seguir avanzando sobre las congeladas aguas.

La albina corría con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, las cuales a decir verdad eran casi nulas, notando como todo aquello comenzaba a parecerse más a una pesadilla, puesto que la costa parecía nunca acercase sin importar cuanto corriese y su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse más pesado a cada paso, pero aun así el pánico le hacía seguir corriendo casi a ciegas debido a aquella tormenta. Intentando recuperar un poco el aliento la princesa se detuvo unos momentos tratando de calmar su agitado corazón, la chica miro tras de sí en aquella pausa para solo lograr que el miedo dentro de esta se intensificará, ya que con los ojos abiertos de par en par la joven pudo ver a lo lejos las inconfundibles llamaradas de más de una docena de antorchas que se dirigían hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Las piernas de la joven comenzaron a temblar, encontrándose petrificada del pánico le fue imposible seguir corriendo y fue así como la joven pudo visualizar con mayor claridad la horda que le perseguía, la cual era liderada por dos personas y estas andaban a caballo a diferencia del resto. La albina entonces pudo esclarecer los rostros de aquellos individuos, se trataban de su hermana y aquel príncipe, Hans, ellos eran quien iban montados a caballo tras de ella. Aquello por alguna razón alarmo profundamente a la chica, quien intento seguir corriendo, pero le fue inútil puesto que sus cansados pies no eran rivales para los cascos de aquellos corceles. Soltando un lastimoso y espantoso sollozo la joven callo de rodillas, rindiéndose, llorando descontroladamente sin poder detenerse, todos aquellos años de temor y miedo se derrumbaron sobre ella en aquel instante. La memoria de sus padres inundo su mente en ese momento, todo el esfuerzo que ellos habían hecho por protegerla, por proteger a los demás… todo se había echado a perder por su culpa.

" _Shhh… No llores mi niña, no ah sido culpa tuya."_

Los sollozos de Elsa se detuvieron al instante tras escuchar aquella grave y suave voz, la cual no sabía si debía inspirarle calma o temor, ante tal duda la albina alzo la vista para mirar a su alrededor en busca del dueño de aquellas palabras, pero al abrir los ojos la albina ahogo un pequeño grito al notar que no solo se encontraba totalmente sola, si no que todo parecía haberse detenido, la nieve, el viento, la gente que le perseguia, el mundo entero parecía estar congelado… figuradamente.

" _¿Crees que ella sea como nosotros?"_

Esta vez la voz sono un tanto juvenil y traviesa, haciéndole dudar a la chica si pertenecía a la misma persona, si es que de personas se trataba.

"¿ _No acabas de ver lo mismo que yo?"_

La albina se puse de pie con un tembloroso esfuerzo, mirando de un lado a otro esta se preguntó si por fin había perdido la cordura, puesto que aquellas voces parecían carecer de dueño. Armándose de valor la chica inflo el pecho, pero sus palabras apenas fueron un susurro. "¿Que está pasando? ¿Quiénes… a quien pertenecen estas voces?"

"Disculpa nuestra rudeza cariño."

Tras aquella disculpa, un tanto burlona proveniente de la voz grave, dos figuras comenzaros a hacerse visibles más allá de la niebla alrededor de la albina, una era alta y la otra un tanto más pequeña pero aun así más alta que ella. Las figuras comenzaron a girar lentamente en torno a Elsa, poco a poco convirtiéndose más nítidas hasta que la joven pudo distinguir a dos personas en efecto, la figura alta se trataba de un hombre bastante alto el cual llevaba una larga túnica color azabache con tramados dorados, de piel grisácea y pálida, con cabello tan negro como la noche, mientras que la figura más pequeña se trataba de un joven con cabello tan blanco como el suyo, de tez pálida y lechosa por igual e inclusive dos orbes azules que reflejaban a los suyos, las ropas de este eran una especie de chaqueta de un color azul pálido debajo de la cual usaba una camisa blanca como la nieve, encima de aquella combinación el albino llevaba una especie de túnica azul profundo y esta era afelpada alrededor de su cuello, por ultimo Elsa no pudo evitar notar sus simples pantalones cortos de tonalidad café los cuales dejaban expuestos sus descalzos pies. El aliento de nuestra Reina se atoro en su garganta al cruzar miradas con este último individuo, puesto que la similitud entre ambos le pareció exagerada pero intrigante, el albino entonces le dedico una cálida y gentil sonrisa, lo cual solo confundió aún más a la chica. Nerviosamente la joven cambio su atención hacia el otro sujeto, solo para recibir el mismo gesto.

"No tengas miedo, no queremos lastimarte, por el contrario, queremos ser tus amigos." Aquella suave y grave voz pareció envolver a Elsa en una especie de dulce estupor, puesto que su pecho comenzó a relajarse y su cabeza se sintió flotar. _¿Amigos?_

"No queremos que vuelvas a estar sola nunca más." Esta vez fue el joven quien por igual hablo en un tono enternecedor.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Acaso saben… "

Una suave y gentil risa interrumpió las palabras de la chica, aquel gesto pertenecía al mayor quien lentamente comenzó a acercarse a Elsa, al estar cara a cara frente a ella este hizo un ademan para acariciar su mejilla. "Mi niña, no es difícil ver que nunca hasta tenido un solo amigo, el cual defendiera tu palabra y escuchara tus melancólicas memorias a la media noche." La joven noto como el tacto de aquel hombre era tiernamente cálido, pero aun así le fue imposible sobresaltarse e intentar alejar el rostro.

"Vez pitch, le has asustado, creo que deberíamos presentarnos primero." Antes de que la chica pudiese girarse para apreciar al albino esta sintió como su mano era levantada y unos suaves pero fríos labios plantaban un tenue beso en sus nudillos, ¿en que momento el chico se había acercado tanto a ella?

"Mi nombre es Jack Frost, de seguro has de haber escuchado de mí." Tras decir aquello el chico soltó la delicada mano de la joven, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa nuevamente.

"¿Jack Frost? El señor del invierno." Murmuro para sí misma la albina, solo para ganarse una leve risa de ambos." No me veo tan viejo, solo dime Jack." Una tímida sonrisa se posó en aquel momento sobre los labios de la joven, toda su infancia su madre le había contado acerca del espíritu del invierno y como ella pensaba que algún día vendría por ella, en aquel momento la idea le había aterrado a la infantil Elsa, pero con el pasar de los años aquello se convirtió en un anhelo, puesto que Arandelle pareció mas una prisión que un hogar.

"¿Y quién eres tú?" Elsa pregunto aquello con un poco más de confianza, girándose hacia el otro hombre.

"Pitch Black, muchos me asocian con las pesadillas y me eh ganado ese título, el Señor de las Pesadillas."

La albina entrecerró los ojos tras las palabras del mayor, el entendimiento llego lentamente a la cabeza de la chica, pero cuando por fin entendió quien estaba frente a ella sus orbes se abrieron de par en par. "El coco…" Aquella afirmación no fue más que un susurro, tomando un paso atrás la reina choco contra el pecho del más joven de aquellos individuos, quien sin dudarlo le abrazo por detrás de una manera casi protectora.

El albino acerco sus fríos labios al oído de la joven, riendo entre dientes al notar como un escalofrió recorría la espalda de esta ante aquel gesto, acercándose un poco más hasta que sus labios rozaron la suave piel de la albina este se dispuso a hablar en un susurro. "¿Pero… recuerdas aquellas lastimosas noches en las que soñabas con tus padres y tu hermana, todos juntos jugando en la nieve?" La reina se limitó a asentir un poco temerosa debido a la cercanes de aquel individuo, pero pronto recordó algo referente a aquellos sueños, los cual en teoría debían haber sido felices, pero al despertar solo le causaban llantos y lamentos. "Un día cesaron, ¿no es así? No soñabas nada, por fin hallando paz al dormir."

"¿Tú los hiciste desaparecer?" La reina alzo la vista, mirando a los ojos al mayor quien había permanecido en silencio, aquel hombre solo se limitó a asentir, logrando enternecer su mirada una vez más sobre la joven. "Eso significa, que…"

Ambos hombres asintieron sin siquiera dejar que la joven terminase, puesto que sabían más que bien su próxima pregunta. "Te hemos observado desde la tierna infancia." Afirmo Pitch, tras lo cual el hombre se acercó más al par de albinos, ya que el más joven aun sostenía a Elsa firmemente entre sus brazos.

" Pero hasta el día de hoy no sabíamos si eras una de nosotros, también nos es un poco difícil hacer… amigos."

"¿Una de ustedes?"

"Quizás tengamos que explicarnos mejor." Pitch en ese momento tomo gentilmente el mentón de la chica, haciendo que esta se girase hacia la horda que iba a su caza. "¿Qué vez ahí?"

Elsa titubeo bastante, incapaz de responder puesto que sus sentimientos volvieron a dar un vuelco al ver a todo su pueblo perseguirle. "Miedo…" Murmuro la joven, agachando la cabeza debido a la vergüenza que le invadía todo lo sucedido.

"No cariño, no mires al piso." El albino entonces levanto la barbilla de la chica con uno de sus largos dedos, forzándola a que lo mirase a los ojos. "No tienes por qué avergonzarte de quien eres."

"Ellos, míralos. Incapaces de aceptar, de comprender... Están llenos de ignorancia y egoísmo…" Pitch señalo a todos los que se hallaban en aquella horda, para así al final detener su dedo en la dirección de la princesa Anna. "Incluyendo a tu hermana."

"Yo… La lastime…" Elsa se descubrió a si misma llorando una vez más, incapaz de seguir hablando esta cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo entero al sentir un par de manos descubrirle el rostro. Elsa abrió sus azules orbes, encontrándose con una tierna mirada proveniente de Pitch. "Mi reina, ¿hablas de lo que acaba de suceder o cuando ambas eran niñas?" La joven intento responder, pero de sus labios solo escapo otro lastimero sollozo.

"Shhh… Ya estamos aquí…" La voz de Jack se sentía como una lejana y distante canción de cuna, como si proviniese de otra vida.

"No respondas mi niña, en ambas ocasiones tu hermana ha sido la descuidada, la inmadura, la imprudente… siempre dejándote el peso de la culpa. Pero todo eso termina hoy." Al terminar aquellas palabras el moreno le tomo en un abrazo también, logrando que la chica se sintiese un tanto embriagada, se encontraba en medio de dos hombres totalmente desconocidos, hombres que le habían mostrado tanto cariño y comprensión que no se atrevía a decir que siquiera sus padres le hubiesen tratado así alguna vez. La albina cerro sus ojos, dejándose llevar por tal sensación la cual era cálida, suave, embriagante y dulce, como un licor añejo de aquellos que sirven en invierno, caliente y espeso.

"¿Vendras con nosotros?" Pregunto Jack, sin levantar el rostro, pero aun así apretando un poco más la cintura de la joven. "Hemos venido a liberarte."

"¿Qué crees que sucederá si te quedas?" Esta vez fue Pitch quien hizo la pregunta, apretando por igual su agarre. Aquella pregunta zumbo unos momentos en la mente de la chica, aunque a decir verdad no tuvo que usar mucho su imaginación para hallarle una respuesta. La encerrarían, la…

"Quiero irme, lejos…" La voz de Elsa sonó fuerte, clara y llena confianza, sus lágrimas cesaron por completo para así lanzar una mirada de resentimiento a la horda que le seguía. Ambos hombres le soltaron en ese instante, mirándole con una amplia sonrisa, fue entonces que el tiempo pareció recuperar su flujo normal, el viento volvió a soplar y la horda continuo su caza, parando en seco al encontrarse frente a su reina y aquellos extraños individuos.

Anna, quien lideraba a todo su pueblo en aquel momento, fue la primera en romper el silencio. "Elsa! Por favor! Escuchanos…" La pelirroja bajo de su corcel, tomando un par de temeros pasos hacia su hermana, pero la voz de Hans le advirtió que aquello no era una buena idea.

"¡El reino es tuyo Anna, todo es tuyo ahora! Hasta la última persona ignorante y vacía de este lugar se debe inclinar ante ti." La voz de Elsa era fría y cortante, esto extraño a su hermana quien hasta entonces pareció percatarse de la presencia de los hombres que yacían junto a su hermana. "Todos ustedes se merecen unos a otros… Te sedo el trono hermanita y eres libre de casarte con quien te plazca, a mí no podría importarme menos… yo ahora…" La albina miro a su nuevos amigos en busca de aprobación, quienes solo asintieron con una gentil sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros, aquello fue todo lo que Elsa necesito. "Yo ahora soy libre, libre de todos ustedes." Sin pensarlo dos veces la joven retiro bruscamente la corona que hacía apenas un par de horas había sido puesta sobre su cabeza, mirando aquella reliquia por una última vez la joven se aseguró de lanzarla lo más fuertemente posible en dirección a su hermana quien a final de cuentas logro esquivarla.

:::::::::::::::::Anna:::::::::::::::

Lo que sucedió a continuación dejo a todos los presentes boquiabiertos y un tanto asustados, los dos extraños hombres habían abierto una especia de… ¿portal?, ningún hombre o mujer se atrevió a ponerle nombre a aquel agujero el cual se tragó a su antigua reina y a aquellos desconocidos, muchos ni siquiera se atrevieron a mencionar aquel suceso después puesto que aseguraban que Elsa había maldecido Arandelle aquel día.

Su ahora joven e inexperta reina, Anna, fue la única que se atrevió a acercarse al lugar donde vio por última vez a su hermana, encontrando así el guante que hacia juego con el que ella traía consigo, puesto que este se lo había quitado a la albina anteriormente en el salón del trono. Cayendo de rodillas la pelirroja no pudo evitar romper en llanto, abrazando los guantes de su querida hermana contra su pecho, pronto Hans se encontró a su lado intentando consolarle, pero fue inútil.

"¡Oh, Hans! Que hemos hecho…" Tras aquellas palabras, Hans intento calmar a la destrozada joven pero esta insistia en salir a buscar a su hermana, en hacerla entrar en razón. Por fin cediendo esta accedió a regresar al castillo, donde Hans intento calmarle y al resto del pueblo, afirmando que todo pronto estaríabien.

Pero oh que equivocado estaba, tiempos difíciles para Arandelle siguieron tras todo aquello, puesto que la gran helada que Elsa causo tardo muchos meses en desaparecer y cuando por fin lo hizo la tierra quedo infértil, causando que nada pudiese crecer, ni flores, ni frutas y mucho menos vegetales. Además, Anna aún era muy joven, para cuando ella tuviese edad y conocimientos suficientes para tomar el trono ya sería muy tarde. Al final, con su pueblo muriendo poco a poco y en necesidad de ayuda, la joven reina tuvo que tomar la decisión de desposar al príncipe Hans, puesto que solo así podrían tomar el trono y Arandelle recibiría la ayuda que necesitaba.

La boda de Anna no fue más que una triste y mísera ceremonia a mediados de la primavera del año siguiente a la desaparición de Elsa, la cual no se asemejaba para nada a lo que ella imagino tantos meses atrás, y aun así tras tener que soportar todos aquellos meses de escases… extrañaba con un gran dolor a su hermana. Secretamente mientras se disponía a tomar sus votos de nupcias la chica hizo una promesa silenciosa, encontraría a su hermana y la haría volver a Arandelle.

::::::::::::::::::::Elsa::::::::::::::::::

Mientras que todos esos meses fueron una tortura para la joven Anna, eran todo lo contrario para Elsa…

Al salir de aquel portal la joven albina se encontró en un vestíbulo bastante oscuro, apenas alumbrado por la titilante luz de algunas velas, pero sin embargo lo encontró extrañamente acogedor, mirando a su alrededor la chica pudo apreciar los lujosos cuadros colgados de las paredes, las elegantes alfombras y las preciosas cortinas que cubrían los ventanales, girándose hacia los dos hombres que le habían llevado ahí la reina de hielo sonrió ampliamente. "¿Donde estamos?"

El más joven de aquellos hombres fue el primero en acercarse a la albina, rodeándola con ambos brazos en un fuerte abrazo. "Estamos en casa." Aquella afirmación tomo a la chica un poco por sorpresa, pero no pudo negar que su corazón latió de alegría cuando el chico le levanto por la cintura, dándole un par de vueltas para así lograr sacarle un par de carcajadas.

"Póngase cómoda mi Reina, este es su hogar ahora." Pitch Black se acercó a la albina lentamente, tomando delicadamente una de sus manos para así plantar un cálido beso en sus nudillos. "Querida Elsa, ¿deseas conocer el castillo?" Ante esto la chica asintió vigorosamente, ansiosa de recorrer todo el lugar. La chica se deshizo de su gruesa capa, dejándola caer al piso sin intención de recogerla para después seguir a sus anfitriones, estos le enseñaron todos los pasillos y recovecos del castillo, desde los salones de baile hasta la inmensa biblioteca que estos poseían, sin embargo, hubo algo que estaba presente en todas y cada una de aquellas habitaciones que despertó la curiosidad en nuestra querida albina. Al parecer una perpetua oscuridad cubría el castillo en su totalidad, la cual era apenas alumbrada por un sinfín de titilantes velas esparcidas por todos los recovecos de aquel lugar, las cuales parecían nunca derretirse, esto seguía sin molestarle a la reina del hielo ya que tenía un aire acogedor y familiar, pero no dejo de parecerle algo peculiar.

Elsa se separó de sus anfitriones al entrar en un espacioso salón de música, la joven siguió escuchando atentamente a la voz del mayor, quien le estaba dando a conocer todos los instrumentos que yacían en aquella estancia, pero la joven no se molestó en girarse a mirar por ningún motivo hasta llegar a la ventana más cercana para mirar al exterior, la chica no obtuvo mucha respuesta al remover las pesadas cortinas que cubrían aquel hermoso ventanal, ya que lo único que pudo vislumbrar fue un frondoso bosque ,que por igual, se encontraba cubierto por una densa oscuridad. "¿Por qué esta todo en penumbra?" La suave y gentil voz de Elsa interrumpió a los caballeros mientras estos le mostraban un hermoso piano de cola, estos se limitaron a reír levemente mientras se miraban un poco divertidos.

"Jack, porque no le enseñas la razón de eso mientras yo acomodo sus aposentos, estoy seguro de que ambos lo disfrutaran mucho." Tras esto dicho el mayor se dispuso a marcharse de aquella estancia, no sin antes detenerse a plantar un suave beso en la frente de la joven, Elsa sintió como un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al sentir los cálidos labios del moreno, haciéndole imposible no observarlo hasta que este despareció de su vista dejándole a solas con el albino.

"Ven conmigo Elsa, tengo algo que mostrarte..."

Lo que el chico le mostro intrigo aún más a Elsa, ya que aquello no respondía su pregunta en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario. "¿Qué es esto?"

"La torre más alta del castillo, claro está…"

La joven miro a su alrededor, se encontraban en efecto en la base de una torre a la cual habían entrado por una gruesa y pesada puerta, sin embargo, la escalera en espiral la cual se suponía que llevaba a la sima se hallaba en ruinas. ¿Qué quería demostrarle albino con aquel lugar? Ella solo había preguntado acerca de la penumbra, soltando un suspiro de resignación la joven avanzo hasta posicionarse en medio de la estancia, alzando la mirada la chica entrecerró los ojos ya que en aquel lugar no había luz en absoluto, pero aun así, la joven logro visualizar una pequeña puerta de madera en el techo de la torre. "Tienes que alcanzar esa puerta para obtener tu respuesta." La chica no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco, ya que el chico había susurrado esas palabras justo en su oído, ¿en qué momento se le había acercado tanto?.

"Pero las escaleras… están…"

"Destruidas, lo sé, tanto pitch como yo podemos levitar, por eso no es un obstáculo para nosotros. Podría cargarte, pero necesito que las subas tu sola, si no este lugar no será diferente a Arandelle."

Todo aquello pareció hacer un sonoro clic en la mente de la joven, la penumbra, la torre más alta, aquellas escaleras… ¿Acaso estaban destruidas apropósito? "No tengas miedo, estoy aquí contigo." Jack abrazo a la chica por la espalda, para después susurrar continuamente…

 _Dejalo ir…_

 _Dejalo ir…_

La joven pareció entonces sucumbir ante una especie de transe, puesto que separándose delicadamente del joven y sin pensarlo siquiera la joven planto firmemente un pie en el centro de la estancia causando que esta se cubriera con una fina escarcha la cual despedía un tenue y pálido brillo, quedando así ambos jóvenes bañados por aquella suave luz.

"Dejalo ir…" Esta vez fue Elsa quien susurro aquellas palabras, enseguida la joven se acercó al lugar donde alguna vez habían estado los primeros peldaños de aquella inmensa escalera de caracol. "Aquí no hay reglas para mi." Al mencionar esto algo se rompió dentro de la chica, pero fue algo placentero, como si un cascaron fuese estrujado y resquebrajado, sin más preámbulos la albina extendió sus manos mientras esta un daba paso al frente, peldaños y postes de hielo fueron creándose al compás de la chica mientras esta subía por su propia escalera llenando así los espacios faltantes de la anterior. Jack por su parte dio unos cuantos saltos, gritando a la vez que levantaba vuelo para unirse con la chica la cual estaba a punto de alcanzar la cima de aquella cámara cilindrada.

Entre ambos jóvenes levantaron la pequeña pero pesada puerta de madera por la cual accedieron a una cámara de mayor circunferencia que la estancia anterior, Elsa miro a su alrededor, aun un poco confundida ya que en aquel lugar solo había mohosos libros apilados unos sobre otros, en el piso y por doquier, ¿que tenía que ver ese lugar con las tinieblas que cubrían aquel castillo?

El albino tomo la mano de la joven, indicándole que aquella terraza no era lo que quería mostrarle, sintiendo en la oscuridad con su mano el chico por fin dio con el pestillo de una puerta la cual abrió sin más preámbulos, la joven entonces sintió su aliento entrecortarse al ver la luna en el firmamento atraves de una verja metálica que yacía más allá de la puerta recién descubierta por el albino, una pequeña pero inclinada escalinata llevaba hasta aquella verja.

"Vamos ábrela, te encantara la vista." El chico soltó la mano de la joven dirigiéndole en dirección hacia aquella verja, pero la albina se llevó una mano a la boca al vislumbrar lo que había más haya, en su mente esta había esperado encontrarse con las copas de un frondoso y espeso bosque, pero para su sorpresa la vista no podía ser más simple… detrás de aquellos fríos barrotes extendiéndose al mismo nivel que estos yacía nada menos que tierra firme, la cual estaba colmada de huertos y jardines hasta donde la vista alcanzaba.

"El castillo… Esta bajo tierra…" La joven sintió desmayarse debido al asombro, sin embargo nunca sintió el piso llegar, ya que un par de fuertes brazos le sostuvieron firmemente de pie. "¿Por que?..." La albina apenas podía mantenerse consiente, pero no creía que fuera un momento para perder el conocimiento.

"Pitch se encontraba encerrado en este castillo, antes de que siquiera fuera Pitch Black." Jack tomo fuertemente a la chica entre sus brazos para después cargarle de manera que esta pudiera recargarse en su hombro, le sorprendió un poco que dicha joven no pusiera ninguna resistencia, pero concluyo que se debía al asombro que esta se había llevado. Sin siquiera preguntárselo el chico le llevo más allá de la verja, posando un suave beso en la frente de la joven para después bajarle, siguiéndola de cerca aun así, no fuera a ser que perdiera el conocimiento por completo esta vez.

"¿Por eso está rota la escalinata?"

"Eso era para que no escapase lo que yo resguardaba, pero temo decir que falle…" El mayor se hizo notar en aquel momento, saliendo de una manera casi teatratrical de aquella verja que llevaba de regreso al castillo, causando que tanto la albina como su contrario se giraran bruscamente hacia el. "Pero esa es una historia para otro día, mientras tanto, ¿por qué no me muestras tus poderes mi querida niña?, has hecho un excelente trabajo reparando la escalera."


End file.
